Of Good and Of Evil: The Burning Bush
by Periosha Seville Andrews
Summary: Just a short one-shot of what happened between Perry and Sally underneath the Burning bush... Perry X Sally  R&R! Rated M for whatever reasons


**_Hey Guys! This is my M-rated story here on FF._**

**_Hope you all will enjoy!_**

**_Before reading this, I suggest you read "Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand" first before continuing..._**

**Of Good and Of Evil: The Final Stand**

**The Burning Bush **

_(*Note: The first scene is taken from the original plot of "The Final Stand")_

* * *

I was a shivering wreck. Bandages were found everywhere except my crotch, neck and crown. Every ounce of my strength wasted struggling to survive the harsh battle training I had just accomplished only minutes ago. I wanted to run away from it all… even for just a while. Sally was beside me, keeping me warm with her body heat. However, not even she could keep me warm. We dare not try to create a fire, unless we would want to commit suicide. We fled into the night, keeping each other locked in embrace as the long night continued to spread its cold blanket all over Pacem in Terra. We managed to find Tirfing Glade; however, my condition did not turn for the better. Due to the extreme cold and my weak body, I easily fell victim to hypothermia, and I began to shiver and shake uncontrollably as I lost consciousness.

Sally had no other choice but to start a fire, but her fear had convinced her otherwise. She was about to spark a pile of sticks when she noticed a hint of something crimson on the sticks. When the dim light of the moon touched it, she choked back shrieks of terror as she saw blood on the sticks. What was worse was that she noticed my near-lifeless body begin to turn pale. My crisp-brown fur was cold to the touch; my breathing from totally erratic to barely any at all. Time was running out, and Sally had to find a way out of this… alone.

She began to break down in tears when she noticed a dim light coming from the shadows. Seeing that it might be an explorer making camp in the clearing, she tried to carry my body over her shoulder, using the shadows to create a make-shift stretcher out of dark tendrils. She then dragged my body to the light, over the wide river with her command over the wind. Just as Moses split the Red Sea, so did Sally with her command over the powers of wind. She gathered the cold air from the nearby trees and created a concentrated ball of air on her paws. When the ball had reached her desired size and shape, Sally thrust her right paw out toward the mighty Arceus River, temporarily splitting the raging torrent of water in half. Feeling satisfied, she created a bridge of dark tendrils, circling her arms to move the tendrils into the shapes she desired. She then laid the stretcher carrying my helpless form on it and began to move me across the river through the now divided portion of the river.

Once we made it across, she panted heavily amongst the rocks, trying her best to recover after consuming so much energy just to make it across the river. Normally, she would've flown right over it, but she knew I'd be too heavy to carry. For her to make such a sacrifice is something I'd never expect from anyone.

I never really knew how much she cared for me… until now…

Once she regained herself, she used her will over the shadows to move the stretcher over to the light. She didn't care anymore if anyone was present; she just wanted to make sure I was kept safe and alive. When she finally managed to get me into the clearing, she stripped me of my robes and placed her palms onto my cold, furry chest. She was feeling for any warmth, but alas, my body was just about to give in to the bitter cold.

"N-no…" she sobbed as she lowered her head in defeat."No, God please no… Perry…" She was about to give in when she felt something… warm… touch the very tips of her fur. She turned around and was surprised to see a burning bush, with its dull bluish white flames spitting sparks as its dim ember warmed the entire clearing.

Desperate, she dragged me toward the flame. She placed her paws into the flame, covering her paws with the flame's warmth. When she relinquished them, her paws were now burning with the blue-white flame, and she slowly placed them over my cold body. I felt the flame's gentle and warm touch all over my shivering and pale body. Her eyes began to glow a heavenly white as I felt my injuries start healing. All the sores and bruises were lightening up; my wounds and broken limbs regenerating. Feeling relief from the flame's touch, I let out a satisfied sigh, letting my Sally know that I was alright.

I felt her tears stain the fur on my chest, its warmth acting like a sign that Sally was overjoyed about my safety. I felt my strength slowly return to me, and I tried my best to open my eyes to her… the one who has claimed my heart… the one who had saved my life… Sally… my beloved Sally…

When my eyes finally managed to open, the first thing I saw was Sally's tear-struck face, smiling from ear-to-ear as she let out a small giggle seeing me eyes open, like a mother would when she would see her child's eyes open for the first time. No words were spoken as we shared our smiles and looked at each other ever so lovingly.

"Hey…" I squeaked, barely above a whisper. My voice was hoarse, exhausted from training. The injuries on my chest made it even harder for me to speak.

"Hey…" she replied, smiling gleefully."You had me quite worried back there… do you always have to take such big risks?" she tilted her head so we could look at each other face-to-face.

"Why save me then?" I asked in reply to her question, smiling lightly.

"Let's just say… People do crazy things… when they're in LOVE…" she answered, as she lowered her face to mine, sighing softly, letting my cheeks feel her warmth from her mouth.

Words finally left us as we shared our very first kiss together as a couple, with only the burning bush as the witness to our union as mates.

* * *

_(This is where I continued...)_

We continued kissing passionately underneath the azure flames of the burning bush; our paws rummaging around each other's bodies as we deepened our affection. Sally slowly and gently began sliding off my armored robe from my bandaged body, being careful to avoid any injury as she gently licked my now bare chest, making me shudder and moan in pleasure.

"I love you..." I heard her whisper as she stood on top of me, kissing my neck, going upward toward my lips where we locked a second time. Our tongues immediately did battle for dominance as soon as we made contact. As we kissed, I managed to remove the top of her suit, revealing her furry bust and her lustrous breasts. She whined muffled moans as we kissed when I began cupping her breasts with my paws. When our lips parted, I suddenly flipped our positions, catching her completely off-guard as she gasped in shock. I silently winced in pain as the injuries around my body began to sting. But I didn't care; she was all I needed to comfort me through my pains. She's my only cure.

I began kissing down starting from her neck down to her collarbone. Her body reacted to easily as she squirmed, moaning and shuddering as she tried to resist my butterfly kisses. I continued my lustful exploration down to her chest and made it to my first destination: her breasts.

I roughly bit and suckled on one pink nipple as I pinched the other with my claws, making her moan loudly as she began to drool in sheer bliss. Her moans were music to my ears as I moved my mouth to the other nipple and give the same treatment, making both jewels stand hard and erect.

I then moved down to her soft stomach, kissing and licking down all the way to her belly button. Her squirms doubled as her moans almost turned into screams as I let my tongue swirl inside her. I then used my arms to spread her legs and reveal her opening, making her blush a bright pink in embarrassment. I chuckled lightly as I made my way to her face, locking lips with her once again.

"You're absolutely beautiful..." I teased in her ear, making her shudder as I blew air against it.

I then made her lie on her back as I went back to her spread legs. I began to lick her inner thighs as I closed in on her dripping pink center. With each lick, the intensity and volume of her moans doubled, driving my manhood to a stiff and tall erection as my carnal desire began to instruct my body.

I inhaled every bit of her scent before I touched the very treasure of my exploration. I glared it lustfully as it began to drip her fluids. I admired it so much that I momentarily lost myself to its beauty. I gently kissed around it, making her scream as she gripped the suit - which I made her lie on - tightly and flinched, as if her entire body was being stimulated with electricity.

I began licking her walls, savoring her taste as I inserted one finger in her. She began moaning uncontrollably as I cradled her jewel in my mouth. I began to slide my finger in and out of her, moving at a steadily increasing rhythm, making her moans echo throughout the clearing. I inserted another finger and began stretching her opening in a scissor motion. She tightened her grip on the suit she was lying on as her breathing began to escalate, like she was in labor. I gently nipped her jewel as more of her began to flow from her now drenched center.

After inserting and moving the third finger in her, I knew she was ready for the moment we've both been waiting for the longest time.

I removed my fingers from her center and sat up, licking up the fluids on my fingers as they glistened with the burning bush's bright azure light.

I stripped the remainder of my garments, revealing my bandaged chest and my nod stiff member hovering inches away from her opening. I got on my fours and leaned my head toward her, kissing her passionately on the lips as she recovered from her momentary bliss.

I then positioned myself in such a way that my shaft was gently touching the walls of her entrance, making her sigh and moan in anticipation.

"Are you ready?" I asked, slightly nervous. My smile was bright and sincere.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting, my love..." she replied. Her emerald green eyes shimmering with the flame's light.

I hesitantly began entering her, slowly inching my way inside her. Half-way through my entry, she groaned uncomfortably as she gripped my hand. Her sighs of pain made me pause, but her loving smile assured me to continue. With one strong thrust, I impaled her, breaking her hymen as she screamed in sheer agony. I felt the blood trickle from her opening as tear streamed from her eyes. A pregnant pause then ensued, only to be broken when he managed to sit up and lock me in an embrace. The pain she once had in her eyes seemed to disappear as she locked lips with me. Our tongues swirling one another as she gestured me to move with her hips. I began thrusting with a slow, steady rhythm, making her moan and sigh through our kiss.

I cupped her breasts with my paws as I began to thrust into her with an accelerating rhythm; my hips moving on their own as her hips bucked onto my body. Our moans began resonating all throughout the glade as our bodies began moving in sync.

"Ah! Ah! Perry, faster, FASTER!" she moaned as we broke our kiss. In compliance, I sped up my thrusts, earning a whole new level of moans, sighs and groans. Our bodies then began to fill up with such adrenaline as we began reaching the peaks of our affectionate passion.

"Ah... Sally..." I groaned, feeling my climax creeping up my spine. "I think I'm going to- ugh- going to..."

"It's okay..." she moaned in reply, her hips moving in perfect sync with mine."I'm gonna come to... let's... come... to-... together..."

I then began to thrust faster and faster until I finally reached the pinnacle of my climax as we orgasm at the same time; A torrent of her cum merging with the white strings of mine within her; Our bodies frozen still as we yelled out our last moans.

We collapsed on the rocky ground as I gently pulled out of her, my body snuggled close to her as we shared one last kiss.

"That... was amazing..." I panted, clearly exhausted.

"You were... amazing..." she replied, lightly giggling.

"I love you..." I smiled.

"I love you too..." she replied as we took one last passionate kiss and fell into a deep, loving sleep.

* * *

_And... CUT! That's a wrap!_

_Well, that's the end!_

_Please R&R and tell me what you think!_

_"Living it my way..."_

_~Periosha_


End file.
